


Good Things Fall Apart

by MoskaFleur



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, F/M, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Gen, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur
Summary: La fiesta de despedida de Nami fue una locura, ¿eh?





	Good Things Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Good Things Fall Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017321) by [MoskaFleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoskaFleur/pseuds/MoskaFleur)



> El título es por la canción por ILLENIUM.

Hablar de dolor de cabeza no hace justicia a la explosión nuclear que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la cabeza de Sanji. Apenas podía abrir los párpados por la potente luz que ya iluminaba la habitación. ‘¿Dónde estoy?’ fue su primer pensamiento coherente más allá del bufido hacia la fuente de luz.

Su piel notaba el contacto de las sábanas. Por lo menos estaba en una cama o similar, pero de repente cayó en la cuenta de que notaba demasiado las sábanas. Estaba desnudo.

De inmediato se incorporó, abriendo los ojos al instante, pero un fuerte pinchazo de luz le obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo y cayó de nuevo a la cama. Ah, resaca, eso era.

Flashbacks de la noche anterior empezaron a volver a él, pero todo eran recuerdos inconexos por lo que intentó atar cabos para averiguar el orden de acontecimientos. Algo que pronto se vio interrumpido en el momento en que oyó un ronquito brusco.

Con cuidado entreabrió los ojos pero no había nadie en la cama con él. Gracias a dios.

Al mirar a su alrededor cayó en la cuenta de que no era su habitación, si no la habitación de invitados de la casa de Nami. _Genial._

La cama estaba completamente deshecha, como si hubiera pasado un tornado. A Sanji le cubría la sábana pero sólo parcialmente, el resto de mantas estaba en el suelo hacia uno de los lados de la cama.

A simple vista no había restos de vómito por ninguna parte, pero en el momento en que su mano decidió rascarse el vello púbico se dio cuenta de la magnitud del asunto.

Semen. De la noche anterior, muy probablemente. Un furtivo recuerdo de orgasmo hizo aparición.

_Oh, no. Mierda._

En cualquier otra circunstancia, tal hazaña habría tenido el efecto opuesto, pero examinando los hechos, todas las posibilidades eran nefastas.

Poco a poco la desorientación fue desapareciendo y su cerebro fue capaz de pensar coherentemente.

La noche anterior Nami celebró una fiesta de despedida. Había conseguido un trabajo en Suiza y quería despedirse de sus amigos y conocidos como dios manda en caso de no volver nunca. Ya sabemos cómo son esas cosas. Si el contrato dura un año, lo más probable es que conozcas a alguien que te haga quedarte.

Hacía unos años Sanji habría suplicado de rodillas y agarrándose a su muslo que no se fuera, que él la quería y una serie de estupideces que no iban a ninguna parte. Afortunadamente para el grupo, Sanji había superado ese crush hacía mucho tiempo, seguía sintiendo cierta fascinación por ella pero resultaba casi platónico a estas alturas.

A sus 28 años, Sanji había tenido numerosas conquistas, noviazgos que duraron más o menos, dependiendo. Actualmente, estaba saliendo con una mujer llamada Pudding. A sus amigos no les entusiasmaba, pero lo importante era que a él le gustara. Y bueno, digamos que a Sanji le gustaba gustar. _Dejémoslo ahí._

El problema era que Pudding estaba fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana visitando a sus padres. Llevaban saliendo 6 meses y Sanji había conseguido escaparse de conocerlos hasta la fecha, gracias a Nami _. ‘No sé cuándo volveré a verla’, ‘ Siento no poder ir’_ le había dejado caer. Sanji sabía que no podría salirse con la suya para siempre pero esperaba equivocarse.

El caso es que Pudding no había atendido al evento.

“Joder, ¿entonces a quién me he follado?” murmuró contra la almohada.

Con un poco de suerte nunca lo sabría. Y nadie lo sabría. Por lo que caería en el olvido y él podría continuar en su maravillosa relación normal y tranquila.

Tras remolonear unos minutos, se levantó como pudo, haciendo una breve pausa en el borde de la cama para que todo dejase de darle vueltas y se encaminó hacia el baño que había dentro de la propia habitación. Lujos que no todos pueden permitirse, pero tras la muerte de la madre de Nami hacía ya unos años, su hermana y ella habían heredado la casa y el seguro de vida había acabado casi de pagar la hipoteca. Nojiko había hecho el resto hasta que Nami tuvo edad para trabajar.

El baño era pequeño pero suficiente. Se dio una ducha, dejando que el agua caliente le aplastara el pelo contra la cara durante unos minutos y salió cubriéndose la cintura con una toalla. Ahora tocaba la parte más divertida: encuentra tu puta ropa en esta habitación después de que pase el Huracán Katrina.

Miró encima de un par de sillas y debajo de la cama por el lado por el que se había bajado, pero no encontró ni su camiseta siquiera.

Se dirigió al otro donde había ido a parar todas las mantas y levantó una.

Si hubiera un ranking de las veces que Sanji ha gritado como una nena en su vida, este grito estaría entre los 3 primeros.

Zoro en su gloriosa desnudez dormía profundamente boca abajo en un amasijo de mantas, sábanas y cojines, hasta que al oír el grito se incorporó casi de un salto y agarró una de las lámparas de mesa como objeto defensivo.

“¡¿Intentas matarme, cocinero de mierda?!” gritó dejando la lámpara en su sitio.

“¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS TÁPATE ESO!” gritó Sanji y giró la cara.

En seguida Zoro rebuscó debajo de las mantas y encontró la ropa de Sanji, que dejó encima de la cama y la suya, que empezó a ponerse.

El rubio permanecía en blanco. _No puede ser, yo nunca- Yo nunca habría- No, no, NO._

“¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato o qué?” Ante el silencio incómodo del otro, Zoro recorrió la habitación con sus ojos y casi instantáneamente miró hacia abajo. “¿Por qué estoy desnudo?” preguntó.

Sanji levantó las manos como si hubiera sido derrotado. “Dímelo tú, yo he dormido aquí. ¡¿Qué cojones hacías en el suelo de mi cama en pelotas?!”

Zoro tuvo que recalcar la obviedad. “Tú también lo estás”

Sanji sonrió sarcásticamente. “Ya, eso no me consuela, Marimo, así que empieza a cantar” le amenazó apuntándole con un dedo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Ambos estaban en un grupo de WhatsApp para no perder el contacto ya que el trabajo y los estudios impedían que pudieran verse a menudo. Además, este último año, Zoro lo había pasado en Japón, visitando familiares y empapándose de sus raíces. Decir que su amistad estaba algo oxidada es quedarse corto.

Era extraño volver a tenerle por aquí, sobre todo porque Zoro nunca se despidió al irse. Se enteraron de que se había ido una semana después.

Zoro hizo una mueca cuando sus ojos miraron hacia la ventana. “Puta luz, tío… mira-“ fue a dar un paso y entonces lo notó. Un pinchazo de dolor en el culo que le hizo detenerse en seco. “Hostia puta”. _Por esto es necesario el lubricante._

“Qué pasa”

“Creó que ayer follé”

“¡¿Crees?!”

“Eso, o alguien me empaló con la sombrilla de la piscina”

“¡No bromees, maldito bastardo!”

“¿Se puede saber quién se ha meado en tu desayuno hoy?”

“No me jodas, Zoro, nos hemos despertado desnudos en la misma cama. Yo tenía corrida por encima y a ti te duele el- JODER, JODER, JODER. Esto. NO. Está pasando.”

Zoro dudó durante unos segundos, debatiendo consigo mismo sobre sus siguientes palabras. Una buena respuesta calmaría a su amigo, una mala respuesta le aseguraba una patada en el costado, probablemente.

Así que eligió la tercera opción, el comodín del desayuno. Sin mediar palabra salió de la habitación y fue hacia las escaleras para bajar a la cocina.

“¡Eh tú, vuelve aquí!” Sanji se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y corrió tras él. Le encontró sentado en una banqueta de la cocina Americana junto a Nami, que tenía un aspecto tan horrible como ellos.

Sanji le echó una mirada asesina a Zoro pero este se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una tostada cogando de la boca mientras se ponía mantequilla en otra. “Nami, preciosa, ¿estás bien?” preguntó en su lugar.

La pelirroja levantó la cara del vaso de líquido verde de aspecto repugnante. “¿A ti que te parece? Me va a petar la cabeza. Me he hecho esta mierda de receta que me pasó Pauli y no solo no sirve de nada si no que sabe a rayos. Quiero morirme, ¿dónde hay ibuprofenos?”

“Alguien tuvo una noche animada…” murmuró Zoro mientras masticaba.

“Cierra la boca al comer, puto cerdo” respondió Sanji sirviéndose un café, sentía la boca como la suela de una zapatilla y su ropa estaba arrugada, estaba deseando llegar a casa pero no podía irse dejando las cosas así.

“Mira quién fue a hablar, al menos tú follaste” dijo Nami tras dar un trago al mejunje.

“¿Cómo lo sabes?”

“Porque me lo dijo Ace”

Zoro dudó durante un segundo. Él nunca se habría follado a Ace, era como un hermano para él, porque era hermano de Luffy. “¿Y Ace cómo lo sabía?”

“Y yo qué sé, pregúntale a él” Su móvil empezó a sonar y lo cogió de inmediato y se alejó de ellos por el pasillo para tener privacidad.

Sanji pensó en silencio. _Así que Zoro folló. Obviamente, me lo ha dicho antes, soy subnormal._

“Tenemos que hablar” masculló Sanji en voz baja para que Nami no le oyese.

“¿Estás seguro?” preguntó Zoro como quien discute el tiempo.

Esto le exasperó. “¿Cómo que si ‘estoy seguro’? ¿No crees que es evidente?”

“Mira, no me acuerdo de nada de nada. Te lo juro, no tengo ni idea de qué pasó.” Dio un trago a su vaso de zumo y se paró en seco unos segundos. “¿Usaste condón?”

“Pudding toma la píldora, yo no…”

“Joder, pero estás limpio, ¿no?”

“¡¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?!¿No que TÚ y YO nos hayamos acostado?” _‘¡¿Qué te la haya metido por el culo?!’_

Zoro dudó unos segundos mirando a la nada. “Desde mi punto de vista, lo hecho hecho está, por lo menos quiero saber que no hay sorpresas más desagradables que despertarme desnudo en el suelo contigo gritándome”

_Ouch._ ”Fue algo del momento, me… sobresalté”

“Esa es una palabra para describirlo”

“No te hagas el gracioso, imbécil”

Nami volvió a la habitación guardándose el móvil. “Señoritas, lamento tener que echarlas de mi humilde morada pero largo de aquí, tengo que arreglarme para gestionar un par de cosas, y luego volver a recoger este desastre de casa, así que desayunad rápido.”

Ambos hicieron un gesto afirmativo y prosiguieron.

* * *

Tras salir de la casa de Nami y por fin en la calle el barullo les envolvió, la luz quemaba sus retinas y las gafas de sol de Sanji ayudaban pero no en exceso. Sin embargo, se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para continuar la conversación, pero vio que Zoro le hacía un gesto de despedida y comenzaba a andar en dirección contraria.

“¡Oh, no, no no! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?” Sanji le alcanzó y le agarró el brazo.

Zoro le miró incómodo. “Mira, me duele el culo, tengo resaca y mi ropa apesta a cloro y sudor. Me importa una mierda quién se la metió a quién, sólo quiero irme a mi casa, tengo cosas que hacer” intentó soltarse del agarre pero Sanji volvió a aferrarse a él.

“No soy gay” dijo, como si significase algo realmente importante. Algo que haría temblar los cimientos de la civilización.

Zoro le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda, casi educada. “Yo sí” respondió. Esta vez sí consiguió soltar su brazo y se fue, dejando a Sanji en el sitio, con la boca abierta como un pez.

Tras darse otra larga ducha, cambiarse de ropa y cerrar todas las persianas del apartamento, Sanji se tumbó en el sofá a seguir viendo alguna serie en Netflix.

Al poco tiempo Usopp salió de su habitación, se sentó en el sofá de al lado con su portátil y comenzó trastear con él.

“¿Qué andas haciendo?”

Usopp le miró por encima del portátil. “Quiero hacer un video de despedida para Nami. Ayer repartí cámaras desechables y coloqué un montón de cámaras pequeñas por la casa.” Ante el silencio de Sanji, se vio obligado a añadir. ”Tranquilo, nada en plan espía.”

Sanji le dedicó una mirada en blanco.

“Bueno, en verdad, sí. Un poco espía sí son.” Añadió Usopp y Sanji se rió un poco. “Pero con buenas intenciones. Grabé toda la noche y pedí que la gente se hiciera fotos y grabara videos para ella.” Después su cara se entristeció un poco. “Ya sabes, por si no vuelve” _No va a volver._

“Tío, si sientes algo por ella, no es el mejor momento pero…”

“¡Qué?! ¡No! ¡Sólo es-! ugh…” Usopp dejó caer la cabeza.

“Yo también he estado en ese bote, es mejor que te de calabazas y pasar página, además sé que a Kaya le gustas”

“Y a mí ella” Respondió Usopp. Sanji asintió comprensivo. “En cualquier caso… he revelado todas las imágenes de las cámaras desechables y ya las tengo escaneadas, menos las de Zoro, que me las va a traer ahora.”

“A mí no me distes ninguna” replicó ofendido.

Usopp replicó de igual modo. “¡Eso te pasa por llegar tarde! De todos modos, tendrías que haber sido un fantasma para no salir en ninguna foto o vídeo en toda la noche.”

Sanji se encogió de hombros y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la TV pero de repente tuvo una revelación.

Se incorporó del sofá rápidamente. “¡Espera un momento, ¿dónde pusiste cámaras?!”

“Pues una en cada habitación… y una en el jardín, ¿por qué?”

En ese momento, Zoro entró por la puerta y sus ojos fueron directos hacia Sanji. “Tú y yo tenemos que hablar”

* * *

Sanji saltó del sofá y fue rápidamente hacia Zoro arrastrándolo a la cocina y dejando a Usopp muy confundido en el sofá.

Nada más cerrar la puerta corredera, Sanji le empujó contra ésta. “¿Qué hay en las fotos?”

“Cosas”

“¿Qué tipo de cosas?” Sanji presionó.

“Cosas gays”

“Oh no” El agarre que tenía sobre Zoro se aflojó.

“Tranquilo-” Zoro le empujó hacia atrás para poner un poco de espacio entre ellos pero no de forma violenta, más bien intentando quitarle peso al asunto.

“OH NO” Sanji se agarró de los pelos.

“No sé ve muy bien, podríamos no ser nosotros. Bueno uno seguro que soy yo pero-”

“Es TU cámara”

“Sí, pero no soy yo quien hizo las fotos, además no son en la cama, son en el jardín”

“¿Qué?”

“Mira” Zoro sacó las fotos de un sobre. “Hice un par de fotos al comienzo de la noche pero me puse a beber y dejé la cámara por ahí. Alguien la cogió y siguió haciendo fotos y luego la dejó donde estaba. Probablemente fue Ace, si sabía que me había tirado a alguien.”

Las primeras fotos eran muy normales, algunas algo movidas porque dios sabe que Zoro tiene la capacidad de hacer fotos de un pepinillo de mar. A partir de la número diez empezaban a ser fotos del jardín, de gente en la piscina, de gente borracha, gente vomitando detrás de un arbusto. _Joder, Ace, qué guarro, Nami le matará._

Y de repente, las fotos de las que hablaba Zoro. Se ve a dos hombres liándose y claramente practicando sexo anal contra la pared del jardín. Es de noche y la cámara no tiene flash así que no es fácil distinguir quienes son pero Zoro reconoce su ropa en uno de ellos y si te esfuerzas podrías decir que su pelo es verde.

“Probablemente, ese” señaló al que estaba contra la pared “sea yo”.

Sanji no quiere pensar en lo incómodo que eso le hace sentir. No tiene ningún problema con la homosexualidad. Bueno, un poco sí. No la entiende, la respeta pero no- bueno no es que no la entienda es que- bueno-

_No quiero hablar de ello, eso es todo._

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras Sanji sopesaba sus opciones.

Zoro notó la incomodidad del rubio y a regañadientes se apresuró a decir algo. “No creo que fueras tú” esto hizo a Sanji levantar la mirada, “mira su pelo, es oscuro”

“Tiene un corte similar al mío, el tono podría ser por la luz” Sanji contestó.

Zoro prosiguió. “No recuerdo haberte visto esa noche, llegué el primero y te vi una vez en la cocina hablando con una chica morena y luego te perdí de vista”

Sanji permaneció en silencio unos segundos más y luego hizo contacto visual. “¿Y por qué no me saludaste?” Dijo con un hilo de voz, más débil de lo que quería.

Zoro tragó saliva, incapaz de contestar.

Y de repente oyeron a Usopp en el salón. “¡Me cago en dios!”

_Los vídeos._

* * *

Sanji y Zoro entraron a trompicones en el salón y Usopp les miró con los ojos como platos, como si acabase de ver un fantasma.

Sanji se apresuró a controlar la situación. “Usopp, puedo explicarlo. Podemos explicarlo.”

Usopp miró a Zoro entonces. ”Es la última vez que voy dejando cámaras por ahí” respondió. “Sois todos una panda de degenerados”

“¡Oye!” Zoro protestó, a sabiendas de que Usopp tenía parte de razón.

“¡Se suponía que la fiesta iba a ser family friendly! ¡O al menos Pegi +16! No puedo dejar que Chopper vea estos vídeos” contestó con un escalofrío.

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. “¿Podemos verlos?” inquirió Sanji.

Usopp negó con la cabeza. “¿Quieres regodearte? No pienso añadir tu parte al vídeo de despedida, ¿Sanji qué cojones tenías en mente?, ¡si Pudding lo ve-!”

_Pudding._

“¿Quién es Pudding?” preguntó Zoro sorprendido.

“La novia de Sanji” respondió Usopp. La cara de Zoro de drenó de color y miró hacia todas partes menos a Sanji, no huyendo de él, más bien no queriendo verle.

“Usopp, déjanos ver esos vídeos, por favor” susurró Sanji.

“¿Por qué?”

El rubio respiró hondo durante unos segundos y se hizo un silencio tan pesado que Usopp tuvo que romperlo. “¿Hay más que lo que hay en estos vídeos? ¿Qué está pasando?”

Sanji no sabía muy bien qué decir, así que al ver el panorama, Zoro intervino. “Es posible que nos acostásemos anoche” las pausas dramáticas siempre había sido cosa de Usopp pero esta vez le tocó a Zoro, y Sanji se giró ojiplático a mirarle como si acabase de decir la mayor burrada de la historia, por lo que Zoro añadió incómodo “pero no estamos seguros”.

Usopp miró a Sanji con los ojos aún más abiertos si eso es posible. “Menudo putón”

“¡USOPP!” gritó Sanji tapándose los ojos y mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado y furioso. “NO SOY GAY” espetó a la defensiva, de forma infantil. “Por favor, déjame ver los vídeos, necesitamos saber qué pasó anoche. Estaré en deuda contigo.”

Usopp miró a ambos una y otra vez pensativo. “Vale, pero, no sé muy bien cómo sentirme respecto a esto” ‘esto’ siendo Sanji y Zoro.

Zoro se acercó hacia el ordenador cruzando los brazos sobre su musculoso torso, a la defensiva. “¿Tienes algún problema conmigo siendo gay?”

Usopp empezó a buscar los videos y sin levantar la mirada del portátil respondió. “No, más bien con Sanji siendo un cerdo” _Vaya, a Usopp le han salido pelotas desde la última vez que nos vimos._

“Nada ha cambiado entonces” contestó Zoro apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá con los antebrazos e inclinándose para ver mejor.

Sanji se colocó al otro lado de Usopp, pero sin apoyarse, como si mantener cierta distancia de la pantalla fuese a hacer que lo que iban a ver a continuación no hubiese pasado en primer lugar, como si le desvinculara de los hechos y no fuese él el de las imágenes. “Lo suficiente” Murmuró encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

Los vídeos comienzan y de repente no hay lagunas y la noche anterior es clara como el agua.

* * *

Sanji dejó caer el cigarrillo a la acera y lo pisó. Nami no quería humo en su casa.

_Borrachos sí, pero fumadores no._

_El olor a vómito es mucho más agradable, dónde vamos a ir a parar._

Pudding no iba a venir pero tampoco era un problema per se, a sus amigos no les caía muy bien así que era un peso que se quitaba de encima.

Nami se iba, Zoro acababa de volver. Dos hechos importantes que recalcar en su vida.

El grupito siempre había estado formado por: Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp y él. Chopper era demasiado joven y aunque al principio en el instituto se juntaba con ellos, no tardaron en distanciarse un poco. Robin y Franky tenían ya una edad cuando se conocieron y actualmente estaban empezando a tener bebés.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensar en esos pequeños engendros babosos.

No hace falta decir que tener niños no entraba en los planes del cocinero. Sin embargo, Pudding sí que los quería. Eso habría que hablarlo en algún momento, pero no esta noche. Esta noche había que celebrar y ponerse al día.

La puerta estaba abierta y la casa abarrotada. Nami era una persona muy popular.

Una persona muy popular que ya estaba rodeada de hombres y mujeres intentando echar un último polvo antes de que la susodicha saliese para siempre de sus vidas.

Sanji se abrió paso entre la multitud hacia la cocina y en cuanto Nami le vio se escabulló como pudo para abrazarle. “¡Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí! Pero llegas tarde, debería matarte.”

“Elegantemente tarde, preciosa” respondió.

“Como siempre. Y gracias por salvarme. Creo que si me descuido me monto un harem, qué asco.”

“Si lo haces, por favor, inclúyeme en la lista” respondió con una sonrisa picarona.

Nami le miró con reprobación y Sanji se encogió de hombros. “No creo que a Pudding le hiciese mucha gracia, ¿no?”

Sanji se apoyó en la encimera y agachó la cabeza, cansado. “Pudding esto, Pudding lo otro. Solo sacáis a Pudding para echarme en cara cosas. No es mala gente.”

Nami musitó durante unos instantes como si realmente estuviera dudando. “Es una perra”

“No digas esas cosas” dijo Sanji con una mueca incómoda.

“Lo es, y lo sabes, aunque tu código de honor te prohíba decirlo en voz alta” respondió la pelirroja acabando su bebida de un trago. “Zoro ha venido, por cierto, el primero en llegar de hecho.”

“¡¿Qué me dices?! Corre, pide un deseo” respondió Sanji fingiendo asombro mientras se ponía una copa.

“Creo que está por ahí con Luffy y Ace”

“Inesperado” respondió sarcásticamente.

Nami le guiñó un ojo y se marchó a saludar a otras personas.

Sanji dejó vagar los ojos por la multitud, buscando caras conocidas. A algunos los conocía de vista, de otras veces, amigos de amigos, y a otros no los conocía de nada.

De repente una mujer morena de curvas de infarto se aproximó a él y su corazón dejó de latir. O lo habría hecho si eso no implicase su muerte súbita.

Él sonrió como un estúpido y le sirvió una copa.

Se llamaba Violet, estúpidamente atractiva y estúpidamente fuera de su alcance. Porque tiene pareja. Eso es. Una maravillosa pareja con la que lleva seis meses. Y Violet hablaba y hablaba, y él ya no está ni escuchando porque no puede evitar que sus ojos bajen furtivamente al pecho de su acompañante cada vez que esta mira a cualquier parte que no sea su cara.

Y de repente su mano le tocaba el brazo, o el hombro. Y estaba demasiado cerca y Sanji podía notar físicamente como su cerebro le _decía ‘no sé tú, pero yo me voy a bajar a tu pene ahora mismo’_.

Y él sabía que no debía, no podía. Estaban en una fiesta y hay más de 40 personas. Y el mundo es pequeño y seguro que alguno de los presentes sabía que tiene novia, conocía a su novia, y él sabía que no se lo callarían.

Sabía que una buena persona se excusaría en ese momento, se alejaría e iría a buscar a sus amigos. Hacía mucho que no habla con Luffy y Ace. Se preguntó dónde estaría Usopp. Se preguntó por qué hay tanta gente con cámaras de fotos. Se preguntó por qué Zoro no estaba a la vista. _Por el amor de dios, tiene el pelo verde y mide casi 2 metros es imposible no verle._

* * *

Zoro había llegado el primero de los del grupito pero no el primero en general. Había saludado a Nami, a Usopp y había tenido tiempo de tomarse 4 cervezas hasta que Luffy y Ace entraron por la puerta a gritos. En cuanto le atisbaron entre la multitud saltaron sobre él. Literalmente. De no ser por el físico de Zoro, probablemente alguien habría sufrido daños.

“Ya puedes empezar a contarnos las movidas que hiciste en Japón, te hemos echado mucho de menos, tío”

“No hay mucho que contar”

“Apuesto a que te perdiste”

Zoro guardó silencio ofendido. “Joder, pero solo un par de veces”

Ace y Luffy se reían a carcajadas.

Continuaron bebiendo y contando batallitas durante un rato hasta que la gente empezó a mover los muebles para hacer hueco para bailar, y ellos nunca han sido muy bailongos. La incomodidad se asentó en su lado del salón y acabaron por levantarse.

Zoro hizo amago de seguir a Luffy y Ace al jardín pero se paró en seco al ver una mata de pelo rubio reconocible al fondo de la sala en la cocina. Pero estaba acompañado por una mujer.

_No tiene sentido ir, me va a mandar a la mierda en cuanto salude. Ya le diré algo luego._

Luffy tiró de su brazo y le llevó al jardín, donde otro grupo de gente se bañaba en la piscina.

Luffy se tiró con ropa y se ganó una alabanza de los que ya estaban dentro. Ace le siguió pero Zoro prefirió seguir bebiendo un rato desde fuera.

De repente, sintió como alguien le empujaba y acabó dentro del agua, cerveza incluida.

Había tanta gente que no supo ni quién había sido, pero para cuando salió del agua ya era irrelevante. Nami no iba a dejarle entrar empapado así, así que se quitó la camiseta y oyó a alguien silbarle.

Un hombre alto y moreno se acercó a él. No era muy guapo pero el cuerpo ayudaba al conjunto. Tenía el pelo liso y oscuro, una melena corta, más corto que Ace. “Si llego a saber que tenías eso ahí debajo te habría tirado antes” dijo el tipo.

Su embriagado cerebro consiguió formar un pensamiento. “Eh, ¿quieres follar?”

El tipo sonrió y sacó un condón de la cartera.

Hacía un año que no estaba con nadie. Desde que se marchó a Japón. Antes de eso, había tenido algún rollete que otro, de un par de meses normalmente, pero nada serio. Le había costado salir del armario y cuando lo hizo juró no volver a meterse dentro. Si alguien tenía un problema con que a él le gustaran las pollas, le daría una paliza y punto. Era así de sencillo. Él no se metía con el estilo de vida de los demás y esperaba el mismo trato por parte de la gente.

Lo siguiente que recordó fue estar prácticamente pegado a una de las paredes del jardín y estar siendo follado duro. Dolía pero al mismo tiempo eso le excitaba, incluso sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente se iba a arrepentir. Pero la gente normal no va por ahí con lubricante anal en el bolsillo.

Había sido precipitado pero el alcohol tenía ese efecto en él. Podía notar el sudor del otro cada vez que movía las caderas y sus pelotas chocaban contra su culo, y el miembro del otro golpeaba en su interior y poco a poco notaba como sus rodillas se aflojaban, mientras su compañero le mordía el cuello desde atrás y le masturbaba con una mano.

La excitación de que pudieran pillarles en cualquier momento le ponía aún más cachondo y no tardó en correrse, mientras el otro seguía envistiéndole hasta acabar.

Estaba tan borracho que no recordaba ni haber visto al otro irse, pero así había sido. Habían follado y se había largado, dejando a Zoro muy borracho y algo dolorido contra la pared.

No es que esperase nada en concreto. Quizás una cordial despedida. Más honorable que este resultado. Quizás se habían despedido y Zoro no se acordaba. De hecho no se acordaba ni de su nombre.

Zoro volvió a entrar en la casa y Nami le asaltó. “¿Por qué estás chorreando agua en mi parqué?”

“Porque pensé que te haría ilusión” respondió apoyándose en ella para no caerse, pues todo le daba vueltas.

Nami rió sarcástica. “Pues no, no me la hace, subnormal.” Ella quería estar enfadada pero el ceño fruncido de Zoro en conjunto con su cara de desorientación le resultaba tierno. “Encima estás pedísimo, no se te ocurra potar aquí, ve al baño, y tengo alguna camiseta grande en el cuarto de invitados, puedes echarte allí.” Y le dio un pequeño empujoncito en la dirección.

Él avanzó como pudo entre el mar de cuerpos sudorosos y la música ensordecedora.

Al salir del baño principal, se encontró con Ace, quien le comentó con pelos y señales como acababa de tirarse a un tío enorme en el jardín y Zoro sintió ganas de vomitar otra vez pero se contuvo, y se excusó metiéndose en el cuarto de invitados.

La ropa se le pegaba a la piel y le hacía rozadura así que se la quitó y sin pararse a buscar ropa de repuesto se metió en la cama.

Claro que acabó rodando y cayéndose con todas las mantas fuera.

* * *

Y de repente, Sanji tenía a Violet comiéndole la boca y restregándose contra su muslo de forma obscena y debería haberse apartado pero no lo hizo. La agarró de la cintura y juntos buscaron la única habitación en la que no debería haber habido nadie esa noche. Sin separarse ni un momento, manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro y lenguas explorando bocas ajenas, se tambalearon hasta la cama donde Sanji cayó rendido y borracho.

Y notaba como ella le desvestía y él intentaba ineficientemente hacer lo mismo pero el sujetador se resistía.

“No importa, hay tiempo, voy a dejarte seco primero. Quiero que te corras en mi cara y luego ya me follas.” murmuró contra sus labios mientras terminaba de quitarle los calzoncillos.. Y Sanji no creía que pudiera llegarle más sangre a la polla sin perder el conocimiento pero estaba equivocado.

Su cabeza cayó hacia tras en la cama en el momento en que una lujuriosa boca rodeó su pene y comenzó a deslizarse de arriba abajo por él. No demasiado profundo, pero lo suficiente como para ser placentero.

Sanji no sabe muy bien cómo pasó exactamente pero lo último que recordaba era correrse, sentir como ella le escupía el semen encima de vuelta y caer dormido.

Las grabaciones más tarde reflejarían cómo Violet se enfadaba, le pegaba un tortazo por dejarla así y se iba. Ella acabó la noche con cierto señor alto y moreno.

“¡No pasó nada!” Sanji triunfal miró a Zoro, cigarro en mano, pero Zoro no respondió.

“Bueno, supongo que eso lo aclara todo entonces” comentó Usopp. “Por favor, no volváis a dejarme que haga esto nunca más.” Usopp dejó el portátil encima de la mesa y se levantó en dirección a su habitación. “Ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a sacarme los ojos.”

Cuando Usopp cerró su puerta Zoro miró a Sanji.

Zoro se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le miró por encima del hombro. “¿No pasó nada? ¿Entonces ponerle los cuernos a tu novia es ‘nada’?”

Sanji notó como se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. _Ah, las peleas, esta sensación_. “¿Tú me vas a dar lecciones sobre mujeres?”

Zoro se encogió de hombros pero su postura a pesar de ser relajada aparentemente, denotaba enfado. “Tienes que tener los huevos muy bien puestos para ir de protector y aliado de mujeres y luego hacer eso. Creo que tratarlas como seres humanos es más digno, sí.”

Sanji no pudo aguantarse y, tras dar una calada, le espetó. “Y tú tienes que tener la cara muy dura, porque si mal no recuerdo cuando pensabas que te había follado a ti, no te parecía tan grave.” Le acusó, apuntándole con el dedo y todo.

Zoro se puso rojo pero no se amedrentó. “No sabía que tenías novia”

Sanji se encogió de hombros y le soltó el humo del cigarro en su dirección. “Tampoco habías preguntado”

Zoro apartó el humo y se envalentonó acercándose. “¿Y por qué iba a preguntar? ¿Tengo que ir preguntando a la gente si tiene pareja antes de tirármelos o quizás sería más lógico que me dijeran ‘no, tengo pareja’?”

Y el rubio no pudo evitar reparar en la proximidad. Y flashbacks de lo que se había imaginado que había pasado la noche anterior golpearon su mente. No había pasado nada, era todo fruto de su imaginación y de haber visto los vídeos, y sin embargo, saber que Zoro era gay había sido un detonante. De algo.

Sanji buscó desesperadamente con la mirada el cenicero para apagar la colilla. “Me viste con ella, ¿por qué no viniste a saludarme? ¡Nada de esto habría pasado!”

“No me culpes de tus infidelidades, maldito cocinero”

Sanji le agarró del cuello de la camiseta.“¡¿Por qué no viniste? Pensé que éramos amigos!”

Zoro le agarró la muñeca en respuesta. “Porque sabía que me habrías dicho que me largase y no te molestase”

Sanji soltó la prenda, avergonzado, pero Zoro no le soltó. “Eso pasó una vez y hace mucho”

Zoro le soltó en ese momento. “El cocinero que yo conocía anteponía un ligue a los colegas, siempre que no fuese algo de vida o muerte.”

“Ya no soy así” fue la débil respuesta que Sanji consiguió elaborar.

“No, claramente, eres peor” y con eso, Zoro salió del piso.

Ha pasado una semana desde ese incidente y no puede quitárselo de la cabeza.

Zoro vuelve después de un año a su vida para esto. Para hacerle sentir como la mierda, desbaratar su concepción de lo que Zoro había sido siempre: un tipo hetero normal y corriente que no sabe ligar y por eso nunca ha tenido novia, eso era lo que Sanji pensaba, eso era todo, no pensaba en ello. No había motivo para hacerlo, era lo normal. Eran colegas, compartían grupo. Había enemistad pero era un juego, era su rollo.

Su ‘rollo’, como el tío al que se tiró en el jardín en la fiesta. Y allá va, su cabeza vuelve a ese pensamiento recurrente.

Y sin embargo, todo eso daba igual porque ahora Zoro le odiaba. Zoro, que se había dado de hostias con medio instituto pero luego siempre le caía bien a todo el mundo y no sabía estar enfadado realmente con nadie. Ese Zoro le odiaba a él.

Y sin embargo, eso también daba igual, porque Sanji se había dado cuenta de que era un cerdo y ahora dos de sus mejores amigos lo sabían y se lo habían dicho. Y no era sólo la humillación que eso suponía, si no saber que era tan mala persona que Pudding le había dado igual, que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para decir que no. Y que claramente no sentía por ella lo que ella por él, porque si no no habría necesitado ser fuerte.

Sanji sale de su cuarto y se encuentra a Usopp haciendo la cena. Llevan compartiendo piso unos 3 años y no tenían quejas el uno del otro, funcionan bien.

Se sienta en uno de los taburetes y por unos segundos le mira en silencio. “He roto con Pudding.”

“Me parece bien” responde con naturalidad.

“¿Tú también me detestas ahora?”

“No, sólo creo que estuvo mal. Pero Pudding sí tiene derecho a detestarte.”

“Zoro me detesta”

“¿Qué te traes con Zoro?” pregunta Usopp curioso.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Quiero decir que no le hemos visto en 1 año y de repente pensabas que os habíais acostado.” Y escudriña a Sanji con la mirada. “Eso quiero decir” dice dejando la espátula sobre la encimera.

Sanji se encoge de hombros nervioso pero no mantiene el contacto visual. “Nos despertamos desnudos en la misma cama y nuestra ropa estaba revuelta por el suelo.”

Usopp asiente. “Tiene sentido”

Replica el rubio. “Pero no pasó”

“Y parece que te molesta especialmente”

“No es así”

Usopp se queda pensativo y le mira. “¿Te molestaba más pensar que te habías acostado con Zoro que tener la certeza que te acostaste con una tía y le pusiste los cuernos a tu novia?”

Sanji se levanta de la silla a la defensiva. “¿Ahora haces interrogatorios?”

Usopp prosigue con el ajusticiamiento. “¿Zoro te odia porque no encajas que sea gay o porque eres un cerdo?”

“Usopp” su tono es amenazante pero no puede enfadarse con Usopp y lo sabe así que acaba respondiendo, cansado. “Probablemente las dos”

“Y qué piensas hacer al respecto”

“No puedo darle una paliza, tendríamos que ser amigos para eso”

Usopp se ríe y Sanji esboza una sonrisa también.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy escribiendo este fic según me viene. Tenía la idea clara para el primer capítulo pero no sé cómo acabará. Si alguien tiene sugerencias o algo que decirme, puede encontrarme en twitter como @moskafleur.


End file.
